


The Happiest Season

by LaStrega



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Autistic Matteo Florenzi, Disaster Lesbian Fatou, Druck Advent Calendar, Fatou POV, Female Friendship, Holiday festivities, Hopeful Ending, It is a lil gay, Jewish David Schreibner, Jewish Josh Zimmermann, Luigi the Leguan is also there, Multi, love in its many forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaStrega/pseuds/LaStrega
Summary: Fatou gets invited to a holiday get-together at Nora'sShe's coping.
Relationships: David Schreiber/Matteo Florenzi (background), Fatou Jallows/Kieu My Wu (slow beginnings), Josh Zimmermann/Nora Machwitz (background)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The Happiest Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my Druck Advent calendar fic :D
> 
> Originally I wanted to write a Spiderwitz or Davenzi fic but Fatou season lives rent free in my brain so have this, hope you enjoy
> 
> Happy holidays and a wonderful Hannukah to everyone who celebrates

Finally. Finally it is cold enough that snow is falling.

“Of course you wouldn’t care about that Luigi,” she whispers against the glass panel and briefly muses if he would like some stick-on stars. Luigi just stares at her and then licks his rotating eyeball. “Was worth a try. You know, I have always liked snow. Ava must have had such a cool snow experience in Alaska, I envy her sometimes.”

Her phone dings, effectively pulling her from her musings and she hides behind the shelf for cat toys before fumbling for it. Her manager has caught her once and while he is a really chill guy with the most amazing hair she has ever seen, his disappointed look is not something she wants to see ever again. As she swipes up, the chat makes her smile.

**Nora (13:27):**

_Fatouuuu!!! Hey so… would you want to join a little holiday get-together on the 21.? We would all bring food and some small presents and have a whole evening with friends. Josh and I are going to make latkes together, so there will be some warm stuff._

**(13:29)**

_The instas would come too, if that’s okay. Mostly Zoe and Finn tho. Maybe Kieu My?_

Oh. Oh no. She still remembers the kiss and her little breakdown in the bathroom. Her deep wish to just hide away from the world. But what would Norbert the Betta do without her? Or Luigi? She couldn’t possibly leave her poor charges alone. And her girls were there for her with an open ear and open arms.

**Nora (13:32)**

_It’s completely fine if you don’t want to come. I can give an excuse. No stress^^_

Oh Nora. Fatou swallows and almost wants to wipe her eyes but she pulls herself together and types out an answer before her manager can catch her or she can chicken out.

**Fatou *axolotl emoji* (13:33)**

_No, no. I want to come. Thank you for asking me privately. Looking forward to it._

She takes a deep breath and shuts her phone off before she can overthink it but multiple buzzing noises alert her that the Cashqueens have caught wind of her decision and are ecstatic about it. Hiding a private little smile, she goes to feed Berta, the incredibly chunky bunny residing in a large cage, carefully stroking her soft fur and looking down at her. “I bet you have never had a broken heart…” she muses but Berta just munches on her salad.

The smell of roasted almonds and mulled wine wafts through the air as she exits the shop, waving to her manager. The snow has stopped falling and miracles over miracles hasn’t melted away into grey-brown slush yet. She can’t help the little skip in her step as she walks home. The cold is biting at her cheeks and nipping at her nose but a white Christmas is something that awakens a feeling of nostalgia in her and she is a helpless romantic, okay?

 _The Happiest Season_ is not a good film to watch as a lonely lesbian, especially when Kristen Stewart should have gotten with Aubrey Plaza. But hey, it distracts her from at least a small part of her stupid gay pining, scrolling through Kieu My’s Insta, zooming in onto her laughing face. She lets her head fall back into her pillow with a drawn out groan and slaps her hands onto her face. Fuck. This. Another message pops up.

**Ava (20:12)**

_You okay? With the get-together I mean? I would be happy if you came but… you don’t have to. I know you said yes. Just wanted to make sure, boo._

Fatou unsticks her head from her pillow successfully and rubs her eyes before she types back, painstakingly searching for the right letters and right words.

**Fatouu (20:14)**

_I… I think I’ll be okay. I have you guys. My girls. Shouldn’t let a broken heart stop me. You are a good egg, I love you._

For a moment her breath catches in her throat. She knows that the girls are absolutely chill with her, would never treat her the way she was treated by former friends. She knows that they care about her, that she can talk about how a girl made her cry, made her develop butterflies. Still. She can’t help panicking a little bit. What if, what if, what if?!

**_*Ping*_ **

**Ava (20:15) (why did a minute feel like a lifetime)**

_Aaaawww *-* I love you too_

She can’t help but wipe her eyes and heaves a heartfelt sigh, pressing her phone to her heart and smiling. It feels so nice to have these girls. So yes, she will come to the party Zoe keeps excitedly posting about on Insta. They make a big secret of the decorations, blurring them out or hiding them behind filters. In one of the videos, boys she has never seen before help Carlos carry in the tree, laughter can be heard and one of them, a very handsome guy with honestly amazing curls is carrying something that looks like a Menorah.

She can see Nora wink at the camera and takes a screenshot of that happy, open smile. A moment for one of her little jars she keeps on a shelf in her brain. Whenever she feels down, she just has to open one of them, unleash the memory and bask in it until she feels better.

There is a special shelf for her girls in a place of honour on her wall, painted in the colours of the sunset. People call her a dreamer, a little lost in her castle on a cloud sometimes. But wouldn’t the world be boring if dreamers didn’t exist? It’s nice to dream of the moon, ever patient, ever changing. Anyway. She needs to get some presents, no time for procrastinating. There is already an idea bouncing around in her head for Mailin.

December 21 comes around quicker than she realised and she can feel excitement pounding in her chest. Hasn’t seen the girls in more than a week and honestly, she doesn’t want to appear clingy but she misses their chaotic good energy. Misses their warmth.

As she rings the doorbell to the flat, she can hear music wafting into the hallway and laughter coming from inside the flat. Nora bursts out of the door in a flurry of movement and hugs her tightly. Fatou can feel her happiness and her heartbeat and smell the fried potato on her (Josh’s) hoodie. Sees a smudge of flour on her nose as Nora ushers her in. The smell of fried potato only gets stronger and now she sees the sheer amount of tinsel in a riot of colours, red and gold, silver and blue decorating the tiny tree in the corner of the living room. The branches are groaning with decorations of all kinds, fairy lights _somehow_ wrapped securely around the whole thing.

Nora floats back into the kitchen and a moment later Fatou can hear Josh yelling a hello and how he can’t leave the latkes alone right now. She smiles to herself, grabbing one of the Santa hats and shoving it onto her head before plopping herself down onto one of the bean bags. One of the boys she has seen in one of the videos, blond with slightly lazy blue eyes (Luigi, they called him, like the leguaan), is sitting on the new sofa, holding up a beer in question to her. She shakes her head and he gives her a slow smile, cuddling up against the guy with the amazing hair, entwining their fingers. _Oh_. It is as easy as this. They look so happy to be with each other, in each other’s space.

“Oooh Jonas, you are going to fail so hard!”, the blond boy calls out in delight and watches aforementioned Jonas play dreidel with Carlos, a mounting amount of chocolate coins next to Carlos’ knee. Fatou just leans back and watches them, distracting herself from any wandering thoughts. The doorbell makes her look up though and before she can react, the Instas come inside. _Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare!_ Too late. She is staring. Kieu My just looks so pretty in the twinkling lights, all in red and white like her own personal angel.

The arrival of Ava and Mailin saves her luckily and she goes to hug them both, revelling in the feeling of safety and being at home with them. It might be cheesy but they are her safe haven and her anchor. They come in and are promptly roped into a group hug by Nora who looks as if she is glowing from the inside. Maybe love, friendship and good therapy do that to you. Fatou is happy for her.

The flat feels incredibly full but cosy at the same time, chatter and laughter overlapping with music and the occasional cheer when one of the boys wins at dreidel. It is warm, snow is falling outside and Mariah Carey is singing about what she wants for Christmas, Fatou is cradling a mug of hot cocoa surrounded by her girls and all feels right in the world.

But part of her is yearning. Yearning for something she might never have. Looking around at all of the couples makes her feel happy and lonely all at once.

She is cuddling the axolotl Nora felted for her and sighs into its soft felt. Matteo (the blond boy who introduced himself to her in the kitchen) leans over to her to nab some more nachos and shoots her a little smile. “Kiki told me that you have a leguaan called Luigi in your aquarium?”, he asks and sounds amused as she nods. Talking to him is easy, his voice is soft and gentle, he seems to really listen to her while fiddling with a little cube in his hands. They share a lot of interests, Manga and strange Japanese movies, Gaming and being disaster gays.

By the time they have finished talking, her mug of cocoa has grown cold and her mind hasn’t strayed into Kieu My’s direction once and she feels herself smiling. She can hear Ava giggle and launch into a soulful rendition of O Holy Night, making the others applause and holler.

Maybe her Christmas won’t be a hallmark movie about two girls falling in love while shopping for presents. But this holiday is an equally cheesy movie about friendship and love in its many forms. And that is more than enough for her. Cocoa cold but sweet on her lips, Mailin’s head pillowed on her lap, Nora leaning into her and playing with her new scarf, Ava laughing at something Mailin said.

She can feel someone looking at her and looks up. Her heart freezes in her chest and she smiles. Cannot help it. Not when Kieu My is looking at her surrounded by fairy lights and tinsel, looking beautiful in red and white, some powdered sugar on her nose. Not when she is smiling back carefully, looking at her hands and then back up at Fatou. She pulls out her phone and a moment later Fatou’s buzzes. A mad fumble later which almost dislocates Mailin and her phone is unearthed.

**Kieu My (21:37)**

_Happy holidays, Fatou. You look good tonight._


End file.
